What THERE hiding from
by hiiamtori
Summary: Kurt's imaginary friend Sebastian worried his parents, especially now at 16 when no one else can see his best friend. Until he transfers to Dalton Academy that is. Then things take a turn for the worst.
1. Th'ebby's Return 1

What there hiding from ch. 1

Th'ebby's return

* * *

**Never wright a horror story at 2AM alone in the dark. Just don't.**

* * *

"KK, honey why are you under all these blankets?" Elizabeth Hummel asked as she pulled the covers down off her 6 year old son's face "And why on earth do you have a flash light down there!" She watched as his tiny head stuck out from under the Everest of blankets "I'm hiding mommy!" He whispered fearfully before trying to pull the blankets back over him. He was stopped by Elizabeth's hand as she crouched and put her face close to Kurt's "Hiding from what KK?" He shimmed out a little bit more whispering a little louder "What THERE hiding from, I don't know what it i'th yet" he clutched his toy duck to his tiny chest and shut his eyes making himself impossibly smaller against his mothers body.

"Oh, KK, baby. There's nothing to be scared of! You don't even know what your hiding from! And if anything ever try's to hurt you just yell for daddy or mommy and we will keep you safe OK?" Kurt nodded slowly. Then looking up at his mother with fear in those big blue eyes he exclaimed "NO! Mommy you need to hide with me right now or it will get you! Th'ebby said so!" Elizabeth sucked in a breath. She new who Sebastian was. It started when Kurt was 4 and they had only just kicked it.

One night Kurt awoke them screaming about the boy hiding under his bead. They checked but found nothing, even though Kurt swore up and down that there was a boy just his age under there with blond hair and green eyes named Sebastian. Writing it of as an imaginary Friend, Burt and Elizabeth didn't worry. Until Kurt began to play with Sebastian during the day time to. They would often hear Kurt's little voice, lisp and all, say things like "OK now Th'ebby you be the bear and I will be the duck, OK?" Or in the very memorable, well more terrifying, instance "NO NO NO! That's NOT how you play! Put that down! That's not right! Th'ebby NO!" They had run up to the room to find stuffing everywhere and Kurt crying in the center still yelling about him not playing right. After a while this "Sebby" messed up more and more before eventually disappearing all together.

But Sebastian seemed to be back and that worried Elizabeth. She calmed her son down and he fell back asleep. Being very careful not to wake Kurt, Elizabeth began to tiptoe back down the hall to the master bedroom to talk to her husband about Sebastian's return. To bad she never made it.

* * *

**-Tori**


	2. The Evolution Of School 2

**The Evolution Of School**

Kurt didn't speak a word of English for a year and a half after Elizabeth's death, and Burt never really got around to learning french. The therapists said that this was perfectly normal and should go away in a few months. It didn't. Months turned into a year, and a year turned into a year and a half. Kurt didn't communicate with anyone, because how many people can speak french in a small Midwestern town like Lima? He did however have one friend completely fluent in french, Sebastian.

So Kurt spent a year and a half talking to no one but his imaginary friend. His therapist tried to send Kurt to a hospital in Columbus, but Burt said it would go away eventually. It didn't.

Kurt finished elementary school with more teasing than anyone could imagine. Not only was he smaller than the others, and more "girly", he also talked to no one but his imaginary friend. Rumors spread around the school, and the less educated part of town, that Kurt was the one who killed his mother. He swore it was THEM though. That only made everything worse.

By the beginning of middle school Kurt had learned not to openly talk to Sebastian in front of other people. They both learned Morris code and Kurt tapped out messages to him on the desk. The bully's slowed a little after that, but being the flamboyant kid in Lima still earned you locker shoves and dumpster dives.

High school was the worst though. He was called every name under the sun, from fag, to homo, to ghost whisperer. The physical side of it escalated to, he always went home with bruises and cuts. That all made Sebastian and THEM mad. David Karofski was the absolute worst to him though. Always targeting him out of everyone. When the attacks started to get sexual Sebastian begged Kurt to tell his dad, but Kurt always refused saying it would only make Burt sicker.

After school one day Kurt was waiting for Finn to finish football practice so he could drive them both home. Kurt was not allowed to have his license because the state deemed him "unstable". He heard the door open and turned expecting to see Finn said. "Your early. I thought practice didn't get out for...your not Finn..." He was meet with the sight of Karofski. "What do you want?"

Finn found Kurt crying in the fetal position an hour later. Finn picked him up and drove him home. Not seeing the blood, Finn thought that it was Sebastian who did something to Kurt and said nothing. If only that were the case. Kurt told his dad about the bullying that night and by morning he was in the process of transferring to Dalton academy.

And that's where out story really begins.

**-Tori**


End file.
